the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Miko (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"A pink flame keeps the shadows away" Background Miko was one of Bara’s finds while out on his early hunting trips. The clan was not big, when he brought back a shaking young pearlcatcher missing half her mane and a muddy pearl. She didn’t speak at all when she was gently nudged into the lair, clinging tightly to her pearl as if terrified it would be taken from her and refusing to let any of the other dragons near. Finally they coaxed her into a calmer state, and she proved that she wasn’t mute as she haltingly told a brief tale of beastclans, aliens and monsters tormenting her for as long as she could remember. She had fled, over and over again, but never far enough as she was dragged back into the depths of hell. They pulled out her mane, scraped at her hide and knocked her pearl into the ground, kicking it around as if it was just some sort of game to them. It probably had been. Bara had found her during one of her escapes, where she’d got far enough to leave the Starwood Strand’s borders, and even though she had calmed enough to talk, her terror at being pursued and reclaimed had not waned as she begged the clan to move, or else they too would be subjected to the torments of the monsters. The monsters never came, and Miko still lives in fear that the moment she leaves the protective wards of the lair, they will find her again and take her away from her home. The other dragons wonder if there really were any beastclans, aliens and monsters, or if it was the Strand itself that used her for its entertainment, but regardless of the cause, they all accept her trauma is real, and she is never left completely alone. Her gratitude to Bara for saving her led into a short-lasting relationship, but while their remaining daughter is happy and settled in the clan with both her parents, it was quickly apparent that their mutual feelings were platonic rather than romantic, and they shifted the nature of their relationship to reflect that. It was only much later, when another terrified dragon came to them seeking shelter, that she found a soul to touch her own, and managed to look after him the way the clan had once saved her. Personality Miko is incredibly shy, and crueler dragons would call her a coward. She cannot bear loud noises, particularly raised voices, and will flee any area with unfamiliar dragons or creatures. Beastclans in particular she will have nothing to do with, although once bonded with a fellow clan member she is less likely to flee on sight. She cannot stand disorganisation, and will clean up after any dragon that doesn’t snap at her for disturbing their space. Her main areas are the quarters she and Tora share, Bara’s, Tsubomi’s and the main meeting area, where guests are seen. The latter is only cleaned after the guests are gone, however. Aside from her family, the best thing that calms her is the light of a candle, and she endeavours to make as many as possible to keep the shadows at bay. Role Within The Clan Miko is the dragon in charge of keeping the lair tidy, although she really only focuses on the central area where most of the clan socialises, and receives guests, rather than intruding into the inhabited areas. Mainly because she got snapped on early on for organising one dragon's personal area the way they didn't want it, so she's now scared of upsetting them again, even though her friend (and one time mate) has pointed out quite plainly that if she gets snapped at again he'll deal with them. Her current mate is away a lot, so when she's in the mood to really go to town on the cleaning, it's their own area that gets the real treatment. She lives not far from the central area of the lair, and tends not to leave the lair. Ever. When she isn’t cleaning, she’s making candles. While many of them are for her own personal use, she makes so many that she isn’t averse to giving some to the rest of the clan, and even allows Kuroichi to sell some to get the clan some extra money. Appearance Her past trauma has bleached her scales in places, particularly her claws and throat, and she covers herself up with gentle fabrics and beautiful jewellery to detract attention from those areas. These fabrics also cover up some scars, and the fact that her mane is thinner than most pearlcatchers’. Her pearl is always immaculately kept, and could be used as a mirror if Miko would let anyone. She doesn’t, because of the deformations closer to its core where it was damaged. Abilities Mélée Miko is physically weak, and avoids any sort of physical confrontation. If such an eventuality every occurred, she would flee to the safety of Tora, Bara or Tsubomi and allow them to defend her. Magic While she does not like confrontation, Miko is still a perfectly capable battlemage if the situation would ever call for it. She went through her training like every other member of the clan, but would rather not use it. She finds that a better use of her magic is to imbue her candles with an aura that allows them to burn with pink Arcane fire, rather than the standard orange. These make her candles particularly popular with customers, Kuroichi tells her. Relationships Bara Bara is the dragon that found her and saved her. The two attempted a romantic relationship, but after one nest realised that their feelings for each other, while deep, were not of that nature, and instead shifted to being best friends. While having a sharp tongue and sharper claws, Bara makes her feel safe in a way that not many dragons do, and she knows she can always count on him to protect her. He has even been known to threaten other members of the clan if they upset her. Tsubomi The only one of her children to remain in the lair, Tsubomi is very close to her mother. She inherited her magical prowess from her, and loves to watch her make candles, although she can never mimic them properly herself. If Bara or, later, Tora, are not around and Miko begins to feel uneasy, Tsubomi will always be her go-to. Tora Her mate, Miko first became close to Tora while he was recuperating from a near-fatal attack. While usually secretive and scarce around strangers, she found herself drawn to the mercenary and spent hours talking with him as she made her candles. Despite, or perhaps because of, his violent nature, she feels safest around him, and always looks forward to when he returns home after a few days of work, when he will curl up around her and sleep the day away. Trivia * Miko (巫女) is Japanese for shrine maiden Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Craftsdragon Category:Lairkeeper